


It's Every Bro...Bro.

by worsethanpinfari



Category: Mario Kart (Video Games), Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c., Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clones, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worsethanpinfari/pseuds/worsethanpinfari
Summary: He is BIG.





	It's Every Bro...Bro.

**Author's Note:**

> WHATS UP?! Im Jake Paul.  
> Im 20, live in Los Angeles, & have a crazy life! Keep up :)   
> The squad "Team 10" & I are always making comedy vids, acting, doing action sports, & going on crazy adventures.   
> I also play "Dirk" on Disney Channels Bizaardvark   
> Subscribe & watch daily to keep up with the madness   
> JAKE PAULERS FOR LIFE

Jake Paul was sad.  
"What's up everybody-"  
Jake Paul was not sad.

 

His daddy had arrived.

 

"So," said Crazy Russian Daddy, "You need something to make you happy again and as you love yourself, I thought that this would be the best thing, y'know what I'm saying?"  
Jake Paul cried so so much :(  
In front of him, was a beautiful clone of himself, hand crafted out of candlewax.  
"Do not cry on it or it will dissolve," said Russian Boi.  
But Jake Paul was careful.  
He could not break his one true love.  
This clone.

 

5 YEARS LATER

"Wow!" said Morton as he was strolling happily through the Jake Paul museum, "I did not know how amazing and cool Jake Paul was (until he went into hiding)."  
"Yes," said Greg Hands (MP), "I miss him dearly."  
"Y'know what?"  
"What?"  
"We need to find him."  
"We absolutely need this."  
"I need him."  
"To satisfy my needs."  
"Yes."  
"Yes."  
"Good."  
"GOOD."

 

10 MILES AWAY 

"Hnng-"  
Jake Pail was happy with an infinite number of Jake Pauls on his island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. At this current moment in time however, he took 100 of his Jake Pauls onto a tiny boat and he was currently just chilling. He was talking to Jake Paul while stroking his hair.  
"Hello Jake Paul," said Jake Paul.  
"Hello Jake Paul," replied Jake Paul.  
"It's a good day today," said Jake Paul.  
"I agree," said Jake Paul.  
All of a sudden, they felt a thump as 2 tings landed on their boat.  
"oi fam," said roadman Jake Paul, "wot u doin fam fam ting ting."  
All the Jake Paul's gasped as they saw a MASSIVE JAKE PAUL land onto their boat and smash it in half.  
We lost 20 Jake Pauls :(  
"I like this big daddy," said Jake Paul.  
"So do I," said Jake Paul.  
"うわー！ 私はこの大きな大きなパパが大好き！" said Japanese Google Translate Jake Paul.  
As the real Jake Paul went to hug his big boy, it exploded.

 

 

 

 

 

 

D:

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jake Paul coughed.  
In front of him remained the corpses of Morton and Greg Hands (MP).  
"G-Greg Hands?" said Jake Paul, poking him with a stick.  
He did not move.  
"He's...gone."

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> family friendly pg clean


End file.
